


Breakout

by Missy



Category: Tangled (2010), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Adventure, Backstory, Bonding, F/M, Friendship, Honeymoon, Humor, Making Friends, Memories, Mild Peril, Past Scars, Reminiscing, Royal Visits, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: When the new Prince and Princess of Corona arrive for their first royal visit to the young prince and princess of Denmark, it's a meeting of like-minded individuals.  In spite of a late-spring snowstorm, Ariel ropes Rapunzel into an adventure that might test their brand-new friendship to the breaking point.  Who will save who, in the end?





	Breakout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



> According to fan lore (and all of my research), the unnamed kingdom Eric's ruling over is supposed to be a quasi-representation of Denmark, so I've insinuated as much in the text of this fic.
> 
> I've also ignored some of the backstory established in the third Little Mermaid sequel, using some of the officially-rejected backstory used in Peter David's [Portrait of Life](http://www.peterdavid.net/2004/10/29/portrait-of-life/) comic instead.

“Are you sure the ship’s getting closer?” 

Ariel’s question was sincere enough to make Eric check the distance through the telescope again. “Slowly but surely,” he said, sitting back on the chairs that he and Ariel had dragged out onto the balcony of their private apartment. The young royal couple had been stuck within the palace for a few months, awaiting the spring thaw so they might resume their carefree life of travel; they'd been landlocked for almost six months by snow and ice. Now that spring was here - by weather it seemed, and also by the calendar - they’d be making arrangements to head out on a tour of the continent’s kingdoms; all they need to do is survive this royal engagement with the new Prince and Princess of Corona. 

The winter had passed fairly pleasantly, even though Ariel had felt terribly cooped up. She and Eric had taken frequent rides and walks in the snow, and had spent much time among the people of the neighboring village; he understood her craving for new things, new knowledge. Ariel had been quite insistent upon the two of them spending time close to the ocean, and they’d often seen her father by the rocky shoreline even with the icy floes overtaking the waves and making the place where sea and land unify a difficult one. In spite of the joy she took of living on the land, of walking, dancing and moving upon the cool terrain of the kingdom, the winter months always made Ariel yearn for the deep black waters of the ocean’s depths. There was a healing power to it, even though she’d rejected it all for Eric.

Not that she regretted any of her choices for a second.

“On days like this I miss having a tail!” She was glad that she’d blurted this out in front of her husband instead of at court. 

“You’d swim out to meet them, fins or no,” he said with great fondness. 

“’Course I would,” she said. Then, leaning her chin into her palm, she said, “Waiting’s the worst part of being a human by far.”

“Kind of,” Eric said, without letting her in on the worst parts of being a human being – for indeed there were worse parts.

“Gee, I wonder what they’re thinking...”

 

 

****

**~~ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~**

 

 

“Okay,” Eugene said, letting Rapunzel pat his back as he leaned against the portside railing, green faced and groaning, “so eating the last of the pickled pork instead of fresh salmon. Bad idea. Noted.”

“Do you want me to get some peppermint tea?” she wondered. 

“Nope. I’ve been through worse than this,” he said gallantly. “Just stay back from the railing – we’re getting close to land, and it’s a little pitchy.”

“Pitchy?” she wondered, peering over the edge of the boat. It didn’t seem too bad to Rapunzel’s eyes. She peeked over the edge as they began to pull close to the small docks near the enormous palace in which the royals were honeymooning. It seemed so big, so glamorous, so entrancingly near.

Unfortunately they hit a particularly rough patch of sandbar, and Eugene let out a shout of dismay as he went headfirst over the railing, landing with a thud against the shallow ocean bottom.

Automatically looking to hook the hair she no longer had over something solid, Rapunzel tried to improvise. She spotted a barrel and a length of rope, and as the men around her shouted shanked a knot into the mass of twine and began to work the other end like a lasso. As she turned around, she shouted, “Hold on, Eugene!”

That was when she saw something cutting through the water. It was slim, arrowing toward her husband like a dolphin toward tuna.

And it had a thick head of red hair.

 

 

****

**~~ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~**

 

 

Minutes later, Rapunzel found herself helping the new princess of Denmark smack the water out of her husband’s lungs while the Prince helped their men anchor the schooner that had brought them to this kingdom. There was nothing like disaster to make someone your dearest friend. The princess Ariel – still soaking wet from hauling Eugene out of the water with her bare hands – paid no mind to the chill air or the fussing of Rapunzel’s men or even Rapunzel herself as she tried to beat the water out of Eugene’s lungs. It had turned abruptly, unseasonably cold, and it was hard not to wonder if winter was going to resurface to haunt them all again.

Then Eugene sat up, coughed. The water came up in a gout, and he let out an aggravated moan, brushing them both off and holding his head. “Punz. Did you get the number of the boat that hit me?”

“It was moving too fast,” she said, wrapping his wet shoulders in a blanket and squeezing him until he protested. 

He noticed Princess Ariel still kneeling beside the two of them, and Eugene said, “Okay, this has to be one of the top ten most embarrassing ways to meet a royal person. And Punz and I had a pretty weird meeting…”

“Eugene!”

“I think we’re past the point of lying.” He offered a hand to the redhead. “Prince Fitzherbert of Corona. How’s it going?”

“Princess Ariel of Lower Denmark,” she said, and shook his hand so hard Eugene’s teeth rattled. “I’m so happy to meet you! You’re the first people we’ve had here since the wedding and we’ve been so lonely and your ship is amazing and you must come inside, we have a wonderful feast prepared!”

He eyed Eric, coming up the gangway with a flood of men and gifts. “Does she always talk this much?” Eugene asked.

“Oh, there was a time when she couldn’t talk at all,” Eric said, helping his wife to his feet. “I like it better when she speaks her mind.”

“Understandable,” Eugene said, and pulled a fish from beneath his vest.

 

 

****

**~~ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~**

 

 

While Eugene warmed up in their bedroom and Eric saw to the transportation of the Prince and Princess’ things, Rapunzel indulged herself in a change of clothing and waited for the princess to do the same – and soon was being toured through the royal apartments, guided eagerly by Ariel. The girl chattered on excitedly, and Rapunzel warmed to her instantly, chattering back, making mental notes of what Ariel showed her, the history of the world. It was clear that this was the Princess' first time explaining this world she'd been plunged into to a stranger, and Rapunzel appreciated her thoroughness. The most interesting piece came at the end of the tour, when was particularly fascinated by a room-long oil painting of a meadow in bloom.

“Do you know who painted that?”

Ariel shook her head. “It’s been in the royal family for generations, but not even my husband’s advisor knows who made it.”

“Really? Wow - I love art,” Rapunzel said, “but I’m not sure if I could place it if I tried.” Her eyebrow rose and she said, “have you ever tried to find someone in the village nearby that might know?”

“I’ve never been that far beyond the castle,” Ariel admitted. “Without an escort, anyway.” 

“Oh, I understand! I feel terrible for suggesting it,” Rapunzel said, but Ariel’s eyes had gone mischievous. 

“We really shouldn’t be running around in the cold,” Ariel said. “But…” she trailed off, her eyes bright and snapping.

“Do you have a big piece of paper and a piece of charcoal?” She thought she might be able to make a rubbing, if the layers of paint were prominent enough.

“I can get one,” Ariel said, dancing away. “And our cloaks.”

Rapunzel grinned. Fun was in the offering. She could feel it in the breeze, promising so much more than she’d planned when the boat was at sail.

 

 

****

**~~ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~**

 

 

“It really is awfully cold,” Ariel said, and tucked her cloak closer. They’d all assumed that spring had finally arrived – assumed wrongly, she thought to herself. The Princess didn’t complain, happily trudging on alongside Ariel as the cobbled streets of the small village nearest the castle came into view. It had been a long walk but both women were hearty and fearless, and Rapunzel had kept the rubbing of that grand painting tucked under her arm. 

They knocked on doors; everyone was happy to see the princesses together, just thrilled to share news and their wares. Ariel knew them all by name from the festivals and the way they had each begged her husband for help or clemency; she remembered them fondly. Question by question, she found her way to an apartment over a bakery, where the city’s sole artist resided. They approached and knocked tentatively. 

And, minutes later, found themselves standing in front of a grey-haired woman with curious eyes, hunched and quiet.

“Hello!” Rapunzel said, “everyone’s told us you’ve lived her a long time, and you know a lot about art – we haven’t met, I’m the new princess of Corona…and…”

“…And we were wondering if you know where this painting came from,” Ariel said. And – with a nudge to Rapunzel – took one end of the banner. The two princesses unfurled it between them.

The woman squinted at the image before her. Then she harrumphed softly and opened the door.

“Best be coming with me,” she said. “It’s not a tale fit for sensitive ears.”

A shiver ran up Rapunzel’s spine as she followed the woman’s request. Ariel looked determined – but brave. The other woman drew on her resources. They’d both need all of the fortitude in the world now.

 

 

****

**~~ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~**

 

 

Hours earlier, Eugene rose from his borrowed bed, his headache improved and his skin dry. Wandering about the castle, his old thief’s instincts started to kick in. The palace was big and interesting, and unusually empty. Maybe Ariel and Eric didn’t like having too many people around, or maybe the rumors dogging Ariel’s mysterious and unexpected selection and coronation after Eric’s failed relationship with the sweet-seeming Vanessa ended in a shipwreck caused by a giant octopus. 

That was the scuttlebutt but Eugene wasn’t one to disclaim it; he’d experienced weirder in his own life, after all.

He found Eric – not, after searching as much of the western part of the castle as he could, he wife – in the sitting room, staring out at the inclement weather through a large window.

“Hey Eric,” he said, refusing to use titles – Eric didn’t seem like the sort who would make a fuss over use of improper royal ranking. “Do you know where the girls went?”

“No – in fact, I was hoping you knew. I’ve looked everywhere, even the stables and the carriage yard.”

“Do you have the same weird, nebulous, icky-worried feeling I’m feeling?” Eugene asked.

“Maybe. It’s not like Ariel to disappear. Do you think Rapunzel would leave without a note even if they had some sort of grand scheme?” 

“She would, but when she gets wrapped up in something exciting she tends to forget. Do you think they need saving?” Eric asked.

“They’re tougher than we are,” pointed out Eugene. “They’ve probably made a million friends.”

“True. Should we look for them anyway?”

“I’ll get my coat,” said Eugene.

 

 

****

**~~ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~**

 

 

As Rapunzel watched the elderly artist light a lantern, she let out a soft gasp – the walls were illuminated and showed a hundred sketches – portraits of city life. Beautiful impressions of animals and villagers. The very epitome of the life of a frustrated artist. She knew it too well.

The woman stretched the rubbing down and peered at it, picking up spectacles from her desk to give it a better look. “Ahh yes,” she said. “I’ve seen this but once, but I know the style.” She settled back in her chair. “There was a popular artist favored by the king’s son generations ago. She was a talented woman, but no one could recall seeing what her face looked like. All they remembered was a head of shocking red hair.” Ariel coughed. “The prince would ferry her art up from the shoreline.” She shook her head. “The man’s wife grew jealous, and demanded he stop seeing her. There were no more paintings after that. There were rumors she was a fish woman, and the loss of him broke her heart – killed her. Turned her back into seafoam. Begging your pardon, Princess – I’ve heard the rumors, and in your case I don’t believe them.”

Confusion filled Rapunzel’s face, but she didn’t say anything more.

Ariel’s expression was frozen. “Thank you,” she said suddenly. “It’s good to know where it came from. Anything you need, my husband and I will give you.”

“I don’t want for much,” said the artist with a sigh. “Perhaps more coal. This winter is never-ending.”

“I’ll see to it,” Ariel said, and gave her a squeeze. “You can keep the etching. I think you need it more than me.”

Rapunzel said nothing about the interplay between Ariel and the artist until they were alone on the city street. Then she noticed the sadness in Ariel’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh mother,” she mumbled under her breath, rubbing her arms.

“…Mother?” Rapunzel asked.

Ariel winced. “You’ve heard the stories about me, haven’t you? The ones about me coming out of the sea to marry the prince?”

“Kind of.” Sailors were, to Rapunzel’s amusement, amazing gossips. 

“It’s true. I was a mermaid,” she said. “And my mother…she was an artist. My father always said she was killed in an accident, but my art…my love of human things. I should have guessed it was something more.” She sniffled. “If you want to go back to your ship, or leave, I understand.”

But Rapunzel smiled when she said, “would you believe that I used to have hair that glowed when I sang?”

Ariel’s eyes lightened up. “Maybe. But you just made me feel a hundred times better.”

Looping an arm around Ariel’s shoulder, she guided her into the safety of a nearby inn, where they sat to talk about their unusual lives in perfect harmony. 

 

 

****

**~~ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~**

 

 

By the time Eric and Eugene bustled up to the two laughing women in the warmth of the town’s biggest inn, Ariel had entirely forgotten her sadness. They were talking about art and music, from what Eugene could tell as he leaned close to Rapunzel and kissed the crown of her brown head.

“…I forgot to leave you a note, didn’t I?” Rapunzel said.

“Yep,” Eugene said.

“It’s no matter now,” said Eric. “We tracked you down!”

“Do you suppose we could have dinner here?” Ariel asked. 

“I don’t see why not,” Eric said. Eugene suddenly had a new appreciation for his icy demeanor. Sometimes a cool head was needed when you were dealing with an adventurous ball of energy.

They shared a knowing look as the barkeep arrived with a huge bowl of salad for the entire group to share.


End file.
